


Just smut

by Mixiuos4



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixiuos4/pseuds/Mixiuos4
Summary: A collection of smut I decide to write. No real connection or reason for any of it





	Just smut

**Author's Note:**

> This entry is inspired by a picture. And is the first bit of smut I ever wrote. 
> 
> Link to picture:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/gayfakes/comments/av9jj8/justin_getting_sucked_during_a_meeting/?utm_source=reddit-android

Justin's fidgeting got worse as the meeting went into its thirtieth minute. He threw glances around the secluded office as his pr manager spoke. 

"You ok justin?" The manager asked him. Justin nodded, Covertly rubbing his dick under the desk. He could feel himself getting harder as time went on, and knew the best thing to do was ignore it. But the feeling of his already half hard dick turning into a full on erection made his mind wander. He could tell his manager was starting to catch on to his issue, and tried to put on a professional face. it fell apart as he felt a socked foot press between his legs. "That's good, then we can continue. As I was saying..."  
Justin only half heard what his manager was saying. Something about visiting a hospital, or nursing home. Something that didn't matter when there was a warm heel grinding against his balls. Justin was completely hard now, body rigid and willing to anything for more contact. He scooted his chair closer to the man. Shifting his hips so the bottom of his manager's foot pressed along the length of his cock. The man's foot moved up and down as he continued to speak. Pausing every so often when he expected Justin to answer a question he only half understood. 

"Y.. yeah, sounds great" Justin would say and foot would resume its tortuously slow movements. When Justin was on the edge of cumming in his jeans, the solid oak door to the office opened and the manager's assistant came through. Justin went unnaturally still. Hoping the assistant wouldn't notice him pressed into the desk. 

"Justin, you remember my assistant Casey right?" The boy smiled. His hand held up in a small wave

"Hi Mr. Bieber, I'm a big fan. I'm glad I get to work with you." The foot disappeared from justin's cock, leaving him achingly hard. He threw the boy a quick greeting. Then began to stare down his manager's smug face. The man motioned for his assistant to take a seat beside Justin, which the boy did without hesitation. 

"Justin here is having issues concentrating during our meeting. I thought you could help him out. Only if he wants you to of course." This last part he directed to Justin. The manager's mouth set into a sharp smirk. "Do you want that Justin?" Justin could only stare open mouthed at his manager as he spoke. "Do you want Casey to help you? Do you want to feel his hot mouth on your leaking cock, to see his pretty lips wrapped around you as he swallows you whole?" Justin looked over to the boy. He was looking at Justin expectantly, as if he wanted nothing more than to do the things his boss was describing. "Maybe you even want him swallow your load. Some of my other clients told me that emptying themselves down his throat was one of the best things they've done." Justin found it hard to focus on anything other than the boys lips. He hadn't even noticed that he was palming himself, until his manager laughed. "Seems like you're interested, but why don't you ask?" 

"I..." 

"Not me Justin, ask Casey." Justin once again faced the boy. He licked his lips, trying to find the right words. The boy licked his as well.

"I want you to suck my dick." The boy practically lunged at Justin. His hands moving to undo his pants as soon as the words were out. He was stopped by the manager before he got to Justin's zipper.

"Now Casey, he hasn't asked you yet." The boy pouted, his head resting on Justin's thigh.

"But I want it sir." Justin dick jumped in his pants. He never thought that would turn him on. "I can tell it's thick from here," he palmed Justin's hard cock. Looking up at him with big innocent eyes. "Can I please suck it?"

"Fuck yes!" That was all the boy needed, within minutes his bare ass was on the chair, and dick pumping into the boys warm mouth. The sight of his hard cock disappearing into the boys mouth was almost to much for Justin. He was already close to the edge as it was, and wanted to enjoy this. So hoping to keep his orgasm at bay he looked at his manager instead. He found the man sitting with his feet up on the desk, his focus on half on them. 

"He's good right? You want to know what's even better?" The man slid his hands into his pants. Justin watched as he pumped his own cock in time with his assistant's bobbing head. "Bending him over the desk." He made a show of pulling his covered cock slowly. "Sliding into his tight hole, spreading his shaking legs. He makes the best sounds when you fuck him." Justin watched as the man revealed his own cock. It was easily doubled the size of Justin's. Thick, bulging veins running along the side. "The little whimpering sounds. Like he's trying not to let anyone else hear."  
The boy's tongue swirled around the head of Justin's cock. His hips bucked, trying to fill his mouth again. The boy let his cock smack against his face. He smiled up at Justin. His blue eyes catching the light so Justin could see his reflection in them. He looked a mess. His lips swollen from biting them. He'd taken to pulling his own hair in an attempt to keep from skull fucking the boy. so that was a mess. And even from a distance he could tell he was drenched in sweat. The boy licked slowly up the shaft of Justin's cock. Before swallowing him again, one of hands palming his balls. Every couple seconds he would gently tug on them. Justin could feel himself getting close again. His legs shook as he felt himself swell completely in the boys mouth.

"I'm...I'm close," he told the the boy. "So close." The boy didn't pull away, even as Justin pushed. Instead he took Justin down to the base of his cock, nose buried in the nest of hair. Justin could felt his chin rest against his balls, and then the boy swallowed and he lost all control.  
His abdomen tightened as his cum flowed down the boy's throat. Toes curled, he let out a moan so loud he was sure everyone in the nearby offices heard. It didn't bother him though. All that matter was the mouth milking him with slow sure motions as he tried to hold it still. Aftershocks of pleasure rolled through him as the boy's tongue explored every inch of Justin's softening cock. The boy pulled off only after Justin had gone completely soft in his mouth. He looked up at Justin, a slight sheen on his lips from leaking cum and saliva mixing. He licked them.

"Thank you Mr. Bieber" he said. Justin couldn't respond beyond a jerky nod.

"Well now that that's settled it's my turn." Justin jumped. He'd forgotten that the manger was still there. "Casey could you help me out while I finish here with Justin?" The boy nodded giving Justin a sheepish, look before crawling under the desk towards the manager's waiting cock. "This office is soundproof by the way Justin." The manager looked him up and down, eyes lingering on Justin's once again half hard cock. "So feel free to take care of that as loudly as you like.” Justin nodded, hand already working his still wet cock to hardness as the man spoke.


End file.
